


So Baby, I Will Wait for You

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Boyfriends, Crushes, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Reon walked away from Yuuto that day, to follow Kenta who followed Nayuta... But, Yuuto will wait for Reon to turn back to him, for love is an emotion with a stronger pull than gravity when you know it's true.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	So Baby, I Will Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Wait For You by Elliot Yamin
> 
> I just heard the song and it was screaming YuuReo at me and then here we are now :3

Yuuto's heart hammered in his chest. He wasn't meant to see this. This wasn't supposed to happen to them. 

Kenta could walk away and follow Nayuta however much he liked, that was his choice. But Reon? Why was Reon going too?

Reon was supposed to stay with him...

His chest felt tight and his hands curled into frustrated fists and he bit his lip as he willed himself not to cry. His guitar hung around him like some kind of deadweight. So, Reon was really just going to walk out on him like that, was he? The door drifted to a close and the practice room was filled with deafening silence. Was Nayuta right? Were his skills as a guitarist really so bad that the smallest mistake that they'd usually laugh off had finally made the person he cared about most turn away from him?

They were in love though! Weren't they? Had Reon been wanting to leave him for some time now and the opportunity had just granted itself to him? No, that couldn't be right. If Reon had wanted to end things then last night wouldn't have happened and they didn't wake up knowing or thinking that today would end everything they had just because Nayuta didn't think he was good enough for him. Reon would come back... Yuuto knew he would come back.

He supposed this was it then. What was he to do now? He decided to go and slump in his thoughts down at _Submariner_ where he knew Master would listen to his woes.

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry, my boy," the man gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder after Yuuto had relayed his tale to him, "You and that Reon kid seemed pretty close, too".

"Yeah...I thought that as well... I guess this is just fate's way of saying perhaps we weren't meant to be after all. But, I'm still gonna miss him like crazy. I really thought he might've even turned out to be...Th-The One? That's how much it hurts right now, Master. I don't even known when I'll see him again let alone be able to hold him and kiss him and e-everything's such a mess! If only I hadn't messed up on the chord..."

"Yuuto...," Master attempted to soothe him, "Reon's a smart one, he'll realise he's made a mistake and come back to you eventually. In the meantime, you should try and take your mind off it. If playing guitar hurts too much then you can try and focus on getting prepared for University, hm? A new place with a fresh start could be exactly what you need, especially after all that's happened today".

"You're right...I should focus on that. Breakups happen all the time so why should mine and Reon's be any different, right?" It was such an ugly but truthful was of putting it. He needed something - anything - to get Reon off his mind. It felt like the only option he had left, with a scar now crossing over his heart. He looked up at Master and forced one of his signature grins, "Thank you for comforting me, Master! I'll aim to be better from now on, that's a promise!"

* * *

University had been the perfect place to start fresh; exactly as he'd planned!

It was the place where fate once again seemed to play her part in his life when he managed to befriend Wataru, a bass player who had the lyrical skills of a genius. 

He was quiet but kind and spoke with precision and educated guesses. His eyes always shifted in colour that Yuuto always failed to pinpoint whether they were a teal, pale blue or more of a dusty grey. Wataru didn't prize himself on singing but Yuuto loved to listen to him when his new friend was willing to give him the opportunity. He was a bookworm and studying the same major and with the way his lyrics turned out, Yuuto wasn't surprised he would do well in classes.

He and Wataru grew very close and although it scared him and reminded him of the last time he'd gotten this close with someone, he let his belief in fate continue to guide him forward in this newfound friendship. Wataru would learn so much about him once Yuuto let himself loose but whenever he apologised for rambling, Wataru would just shake his head with a smile and tell him that he liked hearing him be happy. 

Happy... He was happy with Wataru.

So he pushed a boundary one night whilst they stargazed at the nearest park between their apartments and leaned in to kiss him. He had tasted so sweet, so delicate, his touch on Wataru was so sensitive to his body but Wataru kissed him back, reaffirming that indeed, it was fate that the two of them had met. Wataru was Yuuto's fresh start and his heart couldn't have felt lighter at the idea.

However, it still carried that painful scar from that other seemingly fateful day. The one scar of his past that Wataru could never heal.

* * *

Together the two of them formed Argonavis alongside meeting Ren, Rio and Banri. Yuuto felt proud of the achievement, vowing he would never let his band be like it had become when Nayuta took over (even though Kenta was leader). But seeing those three again with two new bandmates had made his heart clench painfully and he'd began to retreat back into his darkness. 

Wataru and the others had managed to pull him out of it, convincing him that Argonavis wouldn't be there without him and they wouldn't accept it any other way. The kisses Wataru had given him that night had swallowed all his doubts and fears about not being good enough for either the band or his partner. 

Yuuto made sure he spent all the time he could spare with Wataru, even if it was just staying up late together to study and finish assignments he'd been lagging behind on. Wataru was his warmth, his light, and if he ever hurt him Yuuto would never forgive himself for it. 

But there came a day...one he wouldn't be able to take back no matter how much it made sense not to.

* * *

"You like Reon still, don't you?" Wataru asked him from his side as he watched Reon from across campus, "I know why you guys broke up since you told me the whole story but...maybe you should try talking to him, Yuu".

"N-No, I can't... B-Besides, he chose Nayuta over me and I have you now! I love you, Wataru!"

"I love you, too...but that doesn't make everything okay between you. I can see it, Yuu, you want to talk to him and find out why he left you behind. I can tell he still cares about you too".

Yuuto decided to shake off Wataru's words until they came back that evening when Reon met them after a live show.

"You...did really well, Yuuto," Had it really been so long since he'd properly heard Reon's voice? 

He blushed, not quite knowing what to say, "Th-Thanks..."

A silence hung between them awkwardly until Wataru sighed from where he stood, walking over and pushing Yuuto closer in a stumble. The brunet looked back at him, opening his mouth to protest but Wataru simply shook his head.

"It's time to let me go, Yuu," he had a tint of underlying ache to his words and Yuuto didn't blame him. Breaking up with someone was hard when you loved them so much, even if it was the right thing to do. "I've watched you never forget Reon the whole time we've been together, so I always knew this day would someday come and prepared myself for it. It hurts, I'll be the first to admit, but it's the right choice for both of us. I was never going to fully complete the hole in your heart, no matter how many times you told me I could".

"Wataru..."

"Be happy, Yuu!" Wataru said with a bright smile and he closed his eyes as he did so Yuuto wouldn't see the hurt within them, "Besides, you're not the only one who's been having feelings for someone else during this relationship...," he opened his eyes to drift them in the direction of their three other members (who Wataru had specifically told to keep busy amongst themselves) and Yuuto followed his gaze to land on Ren.

He guessed he shouldn't feel so surprised that Wataru had gained feelings for Ren. They had become rather close since the beginning. He prayed Ren could feel the same.

"So...this is it for us then?" He was torn; he loved Wataru as much as he would allow himself but his love for Reon had always held a secure place in his heart and Wataru had somehow always known that.

"Don't sound so sad about it. We're still best friends, partners, bandmates and all that. I'll always love you just like I have all this time, we just won't...act on it anymore. You have Reon for that now," the redhead walked past the GYROAXIA guitarist and shot him an approving smile, "Take care of him, Reon. I know you will but...you know".

Reon smiled back and the sight warmed Yuuto's heart to not see them go for each other's throats like he'd half-expected, "I will. And...I know. I won't make the same mistake twice, not when it was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life" He looked back at Yuuto for the last part and Wataru simply smiled more.

"Take all the time you guys need, spend the night together, whatever you want. I'll see you tomorrow Yuu," he lifted a hand to wave and Yuuto watched him join Ren, Rio and Banri before the four set off together down the street.

"So...what happens now?" Yuuto asked shyly as he turned back to Reon.

The dark-haired guitarist rubbed his arm timidly, "Well...for the most part I really want to kiss you again but...maybe that's too soon..."

Yuuto bit his lip before he walked that little bit closer and cupped Reon's face in his hands,"I waited all this time for this moment...it couldn't have come soon enough".

On that silent signal, the two of them leant in and closed the gap between their lips; feelings from low ago burst inside their hearts and Reon hugged Yuuto around his neck, their eyes closing in bliss. 

_Wataru was right,_ Yuuto thought, _So was Master. It was fate that I met Wataru in that fresh start. I met and loved him so he could help give me the fresh start I needed with my true love after all._


End file.
